Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is directed to wireless communication between one object, typically referred to as a RFID tag, and another object, typically referred to as a RFID reader/writer. RFID readers/writers can generate high frequency magnetic fields, which can excite the transponder resonant circuit of the RFID tag via inductive energy transmission. RFID technology has been adopted, and is increasingly being used, in virtually every industry, including, for example, manufacturing, transportation, retail, and waste management. As such, reliable RFID systems are becoming increasingly important as the demand for RFID technology increases.
Typical reader systems for RFID labels/inlays operate at a predetermined freqeuncey (e.g., 13.56 MHz). Optimal performance of a RFID label/inlay can occur if the resonance frequency of the RFID tag is close to the predetermined frequency of the reader system. Accordingly, typical RFID tags do not achieve optimal performance when placed on metallic objects, because the high frequency alternating magnetic field generated by the reader system induces eddy currents in the electrically conductive surface of the metallic object. The eddy currents, in turn, generate an oscillating magnetic field in the opposite direction that weakens the field of the RFID tag itself.